New Girl
by Godz-Assassin98
Summary: A new girl comes to Coates and things don't look so good for her. After befriending the three most powerful kids in the school, Kiara Sharpe tries to change the school ways. Yes she is a sadist and drake does not like her. She wants to be the leader and Drake wants a new punching bag. As they try to find out whose the 'winner' Kiara falls in love with...who? -rated m just in case-
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic hope you guys like it! Please review.**

Kiara's POV

A big metal gate comes into view as the driver nears the entrance. He stops right before the gate and hands a note to the guard. The guard nods and, with a press of a button, the gate opens. The driver pulls up to the main entrance. I look out my window.

I see kids dressed in crappy uniforms and wince. I'm going to have to wear those crappy uniforms. Today is my first day at Coates Academy. Today I show these wimps what it really means to be 'messed-up'. My name is Kiara Sharpe and I am an extreme sadist.

My foster parents said Coates would help me overcome my 'issues'. I think it's just an excuse to get rid of me. They only adopted me for the publicity. They hate me and I hate them; so it's a mutual relationship.

"Ms. Sharpe, it is time to for you to go inside," the driver said. "I will carry your bags in."

I just nod in response; t_ime to make a good impression_. I kick my door open and easily slide out of the car. I put a scowl on my face since everyone is looking at me, _perfect_. I smirk a little and stride up the steps to the main doors. They are all watching my every move and I love it! I open the doors and step inside.

The inside of the school isn't that spectacular. Looks like an everyday high school to me. All the kids turn around at the sound of closing doors. I walk up to a skinny nerd and shove him against the brick wall. I lean down so my lips just skim his ears.

"Listen, I'm new and don't where the main office is," I whisper in his ear and I can feel him shiver. "You're going to take me there now, or else."

I release him and shove the wimp in front of me. The shrimp stares at me until I clear my throat.

"Oh, it's um, d-d-down that hallway. C-can't miss it." He stutters.

"Thanks," I hiss in his face.

He nods and scurries away to join a group of people. They act like they own this freaking hell hole. There are two of them but I didn't get a good look at them. Something tells me that's who I might go to later on. I strut down the hallway to find the wimp was right.

I open the office door, and look up. My bright green eyes meet a pair of cloudy gray ones.

Drake's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm keeps going off until I punch a few times. I look up to see I cracked the screen but can still read the time. It is 7 o' clock and first period starts in 30 minutes. I quickly jump out of bed, pick out my fucking uniform, and head to the bathroom. My roommate, Caine Soren, has already left this morning.

_Probably still trying to 'woo' Diana, _I think as I lather myself with soap. Diana Ladris is the school's slut. She may seem kind at first to most but she is a fucking devil inside. I know some many ways I could make her suffer. A chill passes through my body as I think of all the possibilities.

Caine is a love-sick puppy when he is around her. It makes me gag! I turn the water off and step out. I dry myself off and put my uniform on. The clock reads 7:27; I'm going to be late- like I always am. I look in the mirror before leaving my room. My hair is still a little wet but doesn't matter. Everyone knows if they laugh at me there will be punishments.

I walk across the squad just in time to see a black SUV pull into the driveway. _Another student means another punching bag._ I got sent to Coates because of my sadistic ways. My parents were afraid I cause them harm. I laugh to myself as a scrawny girl bumps into my arm. I loose it.

I grab her by the collar and yank her to the ground. I punch her right in the nose. Her blood spills down her face.

"Watch where you're walking, bitch!" I screech between punches.

I didn't see the guidance counselor standing behind until I heard a click. She handcuffed me, _that fucking bastard!_ I stand up as she pulls me into the main office and sits me down. I look up to find the Headmaster shaking his head.

"How many times have we been over this, Drake?" He says, "you can't just go around and beat up anyone you want. It just isn't r-"

"Hey!" I cut him off, "she bumped into me on purpose! All I did was return the favor. It's not like I will beat her up daily! That's what nerds are for."

The headmaster looks at me with utter disgust; I just smile my shark like grin and take the handcuffs off. I slip out of the chair and right before I could reach the door knob the door opened.

A girl- about my age- with light brown hair and piercing green eyes stands before me. I observe her; she isn't wearing a uniform so she must be new. She gives a questioning look before shrugging and walks around me to sit down where I just left.

I step out and close the door but put my ear to the door. This is what I hear:

"The name is Kiara, Kiara Sharpe." The girl says sternly, "can I just have my fucking uniform and schedule."

"Ah, Ms. Sharpe, your uniform is in your room and here is your schedule. You will be sharing classes with a gentleman named Caine Soren." The headmaster says, "You will have your own room and here is your key. You will be staying in room 312 on the third floor. Oh and beating up other students is not acceptable here. "

That's more than enough information for me. I just got myself a new punching bag, one that may be able to punch back.

**Hey its Godz-Assassin98, this is my first fanfic and i would love if you would review! please and thank you! :)**

**ps: i know its not that good now but it gets better each chapter! review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kiara's POV

Okay, so I ask for my schedule and the headmaster goes on and on about the rules here. My mind keeps drifting to the guy I saw earlier. He had sandy blonde hair that hangs right over his stormy gray eyes. There is something about him that intrigues me. Maybe it was look in his eyes that said 'touch me if you dare'.

The only thing I actually hear is "Here's your room key. You will be staying in room 312 on the third floor. Oh and beating up other students is not acceptable here."

I snort and snatch the room key and storm out. The bastard must have known how to deal with people like if he said that. I bet there are other sadists here; _this is where the fun begins._ I look down at my schedule as soon as I get out. I have English, Gym, Theater, Algebra 2, and a whole bunch of shitty classes. I groan internally as I make my way to the dorms.

As I glide through the hallways, I notice kids looking up, scanning me, and then going back to what they were doing. _They must get a lot of new people here, but I bet no one like me_. I look out a window and spot a couple of cute guys-my age- on the squad. I smirk to myself and strut outside and across the squad: purposely slowing down in front of them. I swing my hips a little more than needed and I hear whistle come from one of them.

I turn around and blow a kiss in the direction it came from. A dude with short black hair winks and mouths 'see you later'. I just shrug and keep on walking all the way to my dorm. Room 213, I slide the key in the hole and wait until I hear a 'click'. I open the door and step inside.

Drake's POV

I walk away from the office door once I hear the sound of the keys. I walk slowly inside my second class- since I missed the first one- and slide into my seat. I always sit by myself but today I decided to sit next to Caine. He would want to know what I do.

I open my wrecked notebook and rip a page out. I scribble down 'there's a new girl. She came in this morning, overheard her conversation with the headmaster'.

I silently pass the note to him and he opens it. He raises an eyebrow and writes something down quickly. He hands it to me then goes back to writing an essay on some literary thing. I unfold the note and read what it says.

'Really? What'd you hear?'

I write back.

'Her name is Kiara Sharpe. She is about 5'4'' and has light brown hair and green eyes. The headmaster was really stern with her'

He reads this and nods.

'Kiara Sharpe, huh? I think I'm her mentor….is she cute?'

I think about it for a moment. Caine knows I don't flirt or date girls- or anyone for that matter. I look at him and then back to the paper.

'yeah, I guess.'

Caine smiles and looks at me.

"I call dibs then." He whispers. I look at him in shock.

"What about Diana then, lover boy?" I sneer. He glares at me then simply shrugs his shoulders.

"so when do you think we get to see this beauty, eh?" Caine asks as Kiara walked through the doorway. Everyone's jaw drops open.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiara's POV

My room is about the size of a hotel room. It's fucking huge! I have a bathroom, a kitchenette, and the bedroom. I walk over to my neatly-made bed to find my hideous uniforms lying there. I grab one and walk into the bathroom.

I slip off my ripped jeans and worn-out shirt and pull the blouse and skirt on. **(author note: to see basic idea of outfits go to my profile)** I walk over to the mirror and examine myself. The skirt is just short enough to show some of my upper-thy and the blazer fits nicely around my curved body. The top shows a little cleavage but it doesn't make me look like a slut. I pull out my make-up bag and flat iron and go to work. When I finish, I am going to make every boy's head spin!

I leave my room as soon as I feel I'm ready and walk to my first class at Coates: English. _Fun, might as well get it out of my way now._ I skid down the stairs and across the buildings until I reach room 23. I slowly open the door and I am met by gasps and open mouths.

A small, shy smile appears on my face as I feel my cheeks heating up. Everyone was staring at me, even the teacher, before she stood up and walked over.

"You must be Kiara," She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

I cut her off with my hand and walk over to an empty desk in the back. She stares at me for a moment before going back to whatever she was doing before. My eyes search the room for a familiar face. Hoping to find that wimp I met earlier, I could really go for a punch or two. I look around until I see a pair of familiar stormy grey eyes looking right at me.

"You're the guy that nearly shoved me into a wall!" I snarl, "what the fuck are you doing here!"

"Nice to see you, too," He responds rudely; I snort. "The name's Drake, by the way, Drake Merwin."

He turns around and the guy next to him mumbles something about 'being that cute'. Drake just shrugs his shoulders before looking back at me to smile. His smile reminded me of a shark and it would freak out most people but it only made me want to know more about this Drake Merwin guy.

Drake's POV

Okay, so maybe she is cute but I'll still mess her up. She straightened her long, brown hair and put some make-up on her face but so what! There's nothing special about that bitch. She is just like every other girl: snobby, slutty, and fucking stupid.

I turn around to say 'fuck off' but end up glaring at her while she scouts out the class. When her eyes meet mine, I felt an unsettled feeling in my stomach. Her eyes widen, remembering who I am.

"You're the guy that nearly shoved me into a wall!" She snarls, "what the fuck are you doing here!"

"Nice to see you, too," I respond rudely. "The name's Drake, by the way, Drake Merwin."

I smile my shark-like grin as I turn away. Caine nudges me with his elbow so I give him my best 'what the fuck do you want' look.

"You didn't say she would be that cute!" He hisses, "I'm going to have a fun time helping her."

This disgusts me and angers me. If Caine ends up liking that slut as much as he does with Diana, I won't be able to lay a finger on her! Fuck! I'm not letting his hormones get in the way of getting a new punching bag, hell no! I am not running into that problem again!

The bell goes off and everyone gathers their books. I take my time but Caine shoves everything into his bag and walks over to the new girl. He acts all confident and chill but -even I know- he is nervous. He has this thing where first impressions have to be 'perfect', I could care less. At some point, anyone who has met me will realize how violent I truly am.

I overhear bits of their conversation.

"So you're Kiara," says Caine. "I'm Caine Soren, your mentor, for now that is."

She lets out a giggle and…blushes?

"oh, it's nice to meet you, Caine."

She whispers something I didn't quite hear but I do hear Caine laugh broadly.

He winks at her and says, "Stay with me and I'll make sure he doesn't touch you, okay?"

I watch her as Kiara nods and walks off into the hallway.

Kiara's POV

Watching two sluts flirt over the same guy would be more entertaining than this class. I am falling asleep. I swear I'm literally holding my eyelids open. I keep wishing I could sleep but right before I do, Drake's smile pops into my head. If I fall asleep, he would have an advantage over me. I do not like being on the loosing side. I always win; I need to win. I just have to think of a way to cover my back if I do mess up. _Maybe his little friend there could be of use to me._

The bell rings and all the kids pack their stuff up and flee from the classroom. I do everything slowly, on purpose, hoping to 'bump' into Merwin's friend. I look up to see where he is and find him standing right in front of me, smiling. His smile could probably light up the whole school; _he is full of energy, wonder why?_ My question gets answered when he holds his hand out and says,

"So you're Kiara. I'm Caine Soren, your mentor, for now that is."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Drake leaning against the wall. It's obvious he eavesdropping. I take Caine's hand and shake it gratefully. _Time to turn the charm on;_ I giggle softly and a small blush works its way up my neck.

"oh, it's nice to meet you, Caine." I say in the most innocent voice I can.

It seems he bought it. He smiles gently and a strange, almost alien, feeling grows in my stomach. I have lost my ability to speak so I take a moment to catch my breath. _What the fuck is happening!_ I sneak a peak over at Drake and act frightened. I glance over at Caine; a confused expression is all over his face.

"Is he going to hurt me or something?" I whisper gently, "He is kinda staring at me."

Caine lets out a hardy laugh and puts an arm around my shoulders. He winks at me before explaining.

"Stay with me and I'll make sure he doesn't touch you, okay?"

I only nod before walking out of the classroom. _That's all I need to know._ I walk all the way to my dorm with a smile on my face. I have my protection and that's where it's all going to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Kiara's POV

I drop my bag on my bed and lay down next to it. It's been a few hours after I properly introduced myself to Caine. I grab my Spanish textbook and open up to the page we are supposed to study. No matter how hard I try my mind keeps slipping off to Caine.

He has these amazing hazel eyes and dark brown hair that, I bet, is soft to the- _WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING!_ I shake my head off all thoughts concerning Caine. _Just forget him._ I am full with this unfamiliar feeling and it makes me mad! I slip off my bed and head off to find my first victim.

Drake's POV

Kiara, the name is like a whiplash. I am laying on my bed listening to Caine go on and on about her. About how soft her skin looks, and how her eyes are sooo pretty. _I am getting fucking tired of this!_ I sit up abruptly and Caine turns to look at me. I sigh through gritted teeth.

"Instead of talking about that bitch," I snap. "Why don't you go talk to her!"

Caine thinks about it for moment then glares at me.

"Just because you don't like doesn't mean you get to call her a bitch!" He snarls.

"Well I'm not the one acting like I know everything about her when you only talked to her once!" I scream.

Caine smirks at me before saying: "I can fix that."

He grabs his bag and room key.

"What room does she live in, again?"

"312, why?"

He doesn't say anything just walks out of the room.

Caine POV

After meeting Kiara Sharpe, she is all I can think about! Diana hasn't come to my mind once and I only remembered when I saw her. Diana may have a dark beauty but Kiara is just, just…I can't even name it. I couldn't hold it too long after walking into my dorm and locking my dorm, I tell Drake all about Kiara.

The way she smiles, laughs, how her hair looks. Drake looks like he passed out but I don't fucking give a shit. I have felt this before, when I met Diana, but this is much, much more. In each class, she'd come a little late and look up and wave at me. Every time my heart skipped a beat. I am still talking and I didn't even know it, all I hear is a strangled sigh coming from behind me.

"Instead of talking about that bitch," Drake snaps. "Why don't you go talk to her!"

How dare he call her a bitch! He doesn't even know her!

"Just because you don't like doesn't mean you get to call her a bitch!" I snarl back.

"Well I'm not the one acting like I know everything about her when you only talked to her once!" He screams at me. This I think about. I smooth out my hair and fix my uniform.

"I can fix that," I add calmly and smoothly. "What room does she live in again?"

"312 why?" He questions.

I don't say anything. I just walk out of the room. _312, huh, time to talk it up with this Kiara babe._ I head up the stairs and look down the hallway ahead. Diana is on this floor. _Speaking of the demon…_

"What are you doing here Caine?" She asks.

"Don't worry," I reply. "I moving on like you told me to do."

She give me a questioning look before asking: "You like the new girl, don't you?"

"Jealous, are we Ladris?" I say. She snorts.

"Actually I'm not," She says truthfully. "I have got my eyes on someone for a while now."

I must look confused because she adds, "I didn't talk to him much because I was afraid you'd throw him into a wall."

"Oh," is all I can say. I walk around Diana and knock on Kiara's door.

"One second." Kiara says.

I turn around to tell Diana 'bye' but she is already gone.

"Caine?" I turn to face Kiara, "what are you doing here, not that I have anything against that."

I laugh a little and say, "I just want to get to know you better because something tells me we'll be spending a lot of time together."

_That something is my heart._ The urge to say that almost comes over me as she lets me into her dorm. She has a single, and her own kitchenette. I walk around, trying to get a feel of things. I hear Kiara clearing her throat so naturally, I turn around. Apparently, she is right behind me. She is so close that ours nose would be touching if she were taller. I look into her bright green eyes and let out a breath. I don't know what is happening but one moment we are barely touching the next my lips are on hers.

She is still at first then she kisses me back. Our lips move in sync, we are one. Then I pull away.

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "I didn't mean to but it was just-"

I am cut off by her finger on my lips. I notice she is breathing heavily.

"Don't," She says breathlessly" don't apologize. I kinda liked it."

She is blushing now and I know what just to do.

"Well then you're going to really like this." I purr as I reattach my mouth to hers.

This time she has a quicker reaction and kisses me back right away. I push her up against a wall and press my body against hers. She responds by wrapping her legs around my waist. And, FUCK, she isn't wearing anything under her skirt except for panties so when I grind against her moans into the kiss. We didn't stop kissing for a whole 30 minutes and when we did break away her lips are swollen and her hair is a mess.

As much as I hate to admit it, I just had my first kiss. My insides are screaming and there's a slight bulge in my khakis. The kiss was amazing. I want to tell her that but I haven't caught my breath yet.

"That was amazing, Caine," she whispers. I nod in response because I'm at a loss of words. I pull her into a hug and whisper in her ear,

"So, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend then?"

She looks into my eyes before replying.

"Caine," Kiara sighs, putting her hand against my cheek. "We just met. But to answer that, I would have to say…"

**Hey its Godz-Assassin98, please review! Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Kiara's POV

I found that wimpy kid again, and his name is Jack apparently. He is computer nerd, by the way, and I can easily break his nose and ribs. Two ribs to be exact, but who's bragging. I walk back to my dorm when I see Caine and Drake coming out of the chemistry lab. _Must have been studying,_ I shrug my shoulders and keep walking towards room 213.

_Drake, _the name sends shivers throughout me. He is rude, annoying as hell and can't keep his pointing nose to himself. He is always glaring at me and growling. He actually growls, _and I thought I was a freak._

I open my door and step inside. I take another look around before going into the kitchenette to make a snack. I hear a door slam close from the hallway and sigh. Some people just don't know how to handle their anger.

I laugh at this as I grab a banana from a basket. I hear a knock on my door so I shout, "one second!" before sprinting to the bathroom to make myself presentable. I walk up to the door and open it. Caine is standing right in front of me. _Wait a minute, Caine!_

"Caine?" He turns to face me, "what are you doing here, not that I have anything against that."

He laughs a little and butterflies flutter around in my stomach.

"I just want to get to know you better because something tells me we'll be spending a lot of time together." Caine looks like he wants to add more, but I don't push him.

I nod as he walks inside my dorm. I go into the kitchenette to straighten up. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Caine scouting out the place, _wonder why he really is here?_ He is looking at bed area as I walk up behind him and clear my throat. He turns around in a flash and our noses are barely touching. I feel his breath cascade down my face. I look into his warm hazel eyes and for some reason move a little closer.

There's something about him that I get attracted to. I don't know what though. His lips brush against mine before placing them there. I am shocked at first but I find myself kissing back. He pulls away in a rush. I have to hold in a whimper.

"I'm sorry," Caine apologizes. "I didn't mean to but it was just-"

I cut him off by placing my finger on his soft lips.

"Don't," I say softly. "Don't apologize. I kinda liked it."

I can feel a heavy blush crawl onto my cheeks and a shy smile form on my lips. _What the fuck is he doing to me!_ My mind is racing!

"Well then you're going to really like this." He whispers into my ear as he reattaches his mouth to mine.

I kiss him back almost instantly! I can feel sparks flying everywhere! He picks me up and pins me against the closest wall. As a reaction, I wrap my legs around his waist tight, pulling him flush against me. As I grind into him, I feel a slight bump in his pants. I press harder against it.

He is so fucking amazing! I feel myself getting a little wet from this heated kiss! After about 30 minutes we break away to catch our breaths. That wasn't my first kiss, but I can tell it will be my favorite.

"That was amazing, Caine," I whisper. He nods in response because we're at a loss of words. He pulls me into a bear-hug and holds onto me tight.

"So, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend then?" He whispers to me.

I look deep into those hazel eyes of his before answering.

"Caine," I sigh, putting my hand against his cheek. "We just met. But to answer that, I would have to say... of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

I wrap my arms around his neck and hold on like my life depends on it. This isn't the type of girl I thought I was. This is the type of girl I'm becoming.

Caine's POV

She said yes! My insides are screaming and my heart is pounding against my rib cage. Right now we are hugging each other like there's no tomorrow. I pull away and lift her face up to mine and the moment our lips touch my phones goes off.

I groan as I pull it out of my back pocket and read a text from drake. It says, 'curfew is at 8, its 7:55. Ur welcome.' I shove it back into my pocket and kiss Kiara on the cheek before fixing my hair and uniform.

"I have to go babe," I say softly. "Curfew is in five minutes. I don't want to get detention."

I instantly regret saying that because her face completely drops.

"Oh," she says. "Can we hang out tomorrow?"

I nod my head and say goodbye before scurrying out the door into the hallway. I sprint down the stair and back to my room. I find Drake just where I left him, laying on the bed. Except he is on mine instead of his, _what the fuck!_

"What are you doing on my bed?" I ask as I move swiftly to it.

He shrugs his shoulders, "my mattress is too soft, I punched it too many times."

I give him a weird look before lifting him up, and dropping him on the floor.

"Don't mess with me Drake," I warn him. "My power is improving and I will through you into the wall!"

"Do it." He sneers, "I bet you don't have the guts. You need me."

With no effort I lift him again and throw him across the room. Before he could make contact with the wall I 'catch' him.

"You right Drake I do need you but I can easily kill you," I say through clenched teeth.

Drake growls as I toss him onto his bed and grab my pajamas. I head to the bathroom and close the door behind me. Once I'm done I crawl into bed, _tomorrow is going to be interesting._

I try to think about my kiss with Kiara but sleep betrays me and pulls me under.

**Hey its Godz-Assassin98, please review! I would love to hear you're thoughts about my first fanfic. Thanks.**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic and I would love to hear your thoughts about it so please review. Seriously, though, I am considering stopping writing this story to work on another one. So please review if you think I should try writing another one or to continue this one. If I get no reviews, I will probably write one for another story. Thank you and please review.**


End file.
